Why Me?
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Caleb has a twin sister by the name of Christine. She has the power too because she's also the oldest. She's going to Ascend when Caleb does, but 3 minutes after; Pogue/OC Pogue/Christine Kate/Tyler, . Follows Movie, R&R, No flames please!
1. The Party

AN:I don't own the Covenant any way, shape, or form. Though I wish I did.

Just to clear this up, Caleb's sister, Christine, usually goes by Chris, she's 18, doesn't use that much unless needed, and she's dating Pogue. Just thought I'd clear that up. KATE IS WITH TYLER!

This Fanfic, follows the movie, and there will be a little more after, to show how their life goes on. JUST A WARNING: I will probably not be able to update as often as you like, but I will put up long chapters every time I post.

ON TO THE STORY

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Party**

_No one really knows how The Power came to be._  
_Not even the book of Damnation recorded its beginning._  
_But those who have mastered it have always been hunted._

_In the middle of the 17th Century, many escaped the brutal witch-hunting in England and France by coming to America._

_As the brutal persecution of those with The Power spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of Ipswich formed a Covenant of silence._

_And for 300 years it has kept them safe._

_Until now._

**Chapter 1- The Cliff**

I walked next to Caleb, my older brother (by 3 minutes), as we walked towards the cliff. We were supposed to meet the guys here. As usual we were the first here.

I sighed, and wrapped my arms around myself. I was freezing.

I looked down at the bottom of the cliff, and I smiled. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, and I smelled oil, cologne, and bit of mint mixed in there. I smiled and turned around.

Pogue Parry, my boyfriend, had his arms wrapped around me, and I pecked him on the lips, and wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he smiled and said, "Hi."

I grinned, and I said, "Hi." He pulled me in for a kiss, and our lips met, and I closed my eyes in content. There was a gagging noise, and I heard Caleb say, "You guys are gross."

I saw Tyler walking over, and I hopped down from Pogue, and before Tyler had even registered what was going on, I was running over to Tyler.

"Oh crap." I heard Tyler say, and I tackled him in a hug. He hugged me back, and said, "It's good to see you too Chris."

Tyler was my second favorite. Caleb and Pogue were always at a tie because I can't choose between my twin, and the guy I'm in love with.

I let go of him, and we walked over to Caleb and Pogue, and Pogue stood behind me, and wrapped me in his arms.

"What's up fella's?" I heard from behind me, and I turned around, and so did the guys.

It was Reid.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift." Tyler said.

"Had things to do. How's the party?" Reid asked changing the subject.

"Don't know. Just got here." Pogue said. I was still wrapped up in his arms.

"Well hell boys," I cleared my throat, "And girl, let's drop in." Reid said, and his eyes changed with his power, and then he jumped off the cliff.

I grinned.

"Aw, shit yeah." Tyler said, and fell off backwards.

"TYLER!" Caleb yelled, and Pogue shoved Caleb back so he wouldn't fall off. I got out of his arms at the same time, and said, "See ya boys!" My eyes turned black with the power, and I did a backflip off, and I fell.

I slowed down, and landed on my feet gracefully. I bowed when Tyler was glaring at me because I topped his trick.

I walked over to Reid who was smiling. He gave me a knuckle punch, and then Pogue dropped down.

He walked over to me, and he draped his arm over my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Caleb then joined us, and I smiled at him and he said, "Never ever do that again. You gave me a heart attack." I just grinned.

We then started to walk to the party, and I was standing in-between Caleb and Pogue.

We got to the party, and someone yelled, "YO CALEB!"

I rolled my eyes. Pogue pulled me closer. I was hit on A LOT. He didn't like it.

I saw Kate and smiled at her. She smiled back, and I saw the girl next to her. This must be her new roommate that she was talking about.

We got closer, and I heard the girl ask, "Who're they?" She asked.

Kate was smiling at Tyler when she said, "The Children of Ipswich."

Caleb got there first, and then Pogue and I did. I gave Kate a hug, and she said, "I missed you so much!"

She then went over to Tyler, and said, "You're late!"

"Sorry, we got held up." Tyler said, glaring at Reid.

"Guys, this is my new roommate Sarah." Kate said pointing at Sarah. She smiled.

"Sarah, this is, Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry, Christine Danvers, Reid-"

"-Garwin. Reid Garwin. Good evening." Reid said cutting off Kate. I looked at Kate with my eyebrow raised, and she just shrugged.

"Good evening." Sarah said back.

"You know, Sarah was my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her." Reid said, and I turned into Pogue, and laughed at the same time. He wrapped his arms around me.

I turned back around, and Caleb said, "Caleb Danvers, and you don't bring my Grandmother to mind in **any **way." Caleb glanced at Reid.

Sarah laughed and said, "Good."

"No, you don't remind me of her. You're much prettier." I said, and Sarah smiled at me.

I spotted Kira coming over here, and I said, "Oh no, here comes the whore."

Then Kira came over and stepped in-between Caleb and Sarah, and she said, "Hey Caleb, how was your summer?"

I glared at her, and Reid just gave her a disgusted look. Tyler and Kate were too into to each other to notice, and Pogue wrapped his arms tighter around me. I had always hated Kira with a passion.

Caleb was still looking at Sarah, and he said, "Uh…"

Kira turned around when she noticed Sarah, and said, "I'm Kira," Kira stuck out her hand.

"Sarah," Sarah said, and shook Kira's hand.

"Oh right, from the Boston public." Kira just had to point that out. I glared at the back of her head, and Pogue held onto my waist tighter.

"Tell me, how does one go from getting into Spenser from Public?" Kira said. That's it. I'm gonna kill her!

I broke out of Pogue's grip, and right as I was about to beat her to shit, Caleb said, "Why don't you give it a rest Kira?"

Kira then noticed me, and she stepped back. Sarah looked at me, and noticed why. I was the type of girl, mess with my friends and family, I'll kick your ass, and since I like Sarah, I was gonna protect her like family. Especially since Caleb looks like he likes her.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron said. Pogue walked over to me, and pulled me against him. I wrapped my arm around Pogue's waist, and when Caleb saw I was with Pogue safely, he said, "I don't want any trouble Aaron."

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron said, looking at Caleb and then me.

Last year, Aaron had tried to rape me. Let's just say, he ended up in the hospital with 5 broken ribs, both arms broken, his left leg broken, and a concussion. Aaron thought it was hot that I beat the crap out of him. The guys have hated him since. I haven't gone near him because whenever I do, I can't think about anything about that night.

"You posers make me wanna puke." One of Aaron's friends said, and Reid said, "Is that right?"

"Hey, let it go," Caleb said, pushing back Reid who stepped up.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron said, and I guess Caleb and I did our freaky twin thing, and said simultaneously in the same irritated voice that said _I wanna kick your ass but I'm not, _"Actually, I think Kira owes Sarah the apology."

I walked over to Sarah, and threw my arm over her shoulder. She smiled at me. I glared at Kira.

Aaron then shoved Caleb. Caleb got pissed off. Then some guy ran over and stood between the 2 of them, and said, "You were kind of bitchy." I cracked a smile at that one. But the guy gave me this bad vibe. I didn't like him.

All the sudden I was pulled up against Aaron and he said in my ear, "You sure you don't want to give us a shot?"

"I think I'm good asshole." I said, and kneed him in the balls and got out of the way just as Aaron's friend threw up all over him.

"Guys, Dylan just called and he said, he saw 3 cops headed this way on old Dell road!" The DJ said, and Pogue pulled me to his chest, and kissed me on the lips. I threw my arms around his neck, and he picked me up, and I swung around his waist so I was now on his back, and he was giving me a piggyback ride to Tyler's hummer.

"Need a ride?" Caleb asked Kate.

"No, Sarah drove us out here." Kate said.

"I could use a lift." The guy who helped stopped the fight say.

"No problem." Kate said.

"Nice going back there. Caleb." Caleb said.

"Chase." Chase said, and shook Caleb's hand.

"Thought you and that guy were about to go at it. His puking sure came at an opportune time." Chase said.

"Didn't it though?" Reid said, and I smiled and stuck my head in Pogue's neck to try and keep warm and to muffle my laugh. I got off his back when we got to Tyler's Hummer.

I hugged Kate real quick, and hugged Sarah and said, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," She said, and Pogue grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the Hummer.

I was sitting in-between Caleb and Pogue. Pogue had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I was curled up in his arms.

"Sarah wants you man." Pogue said, and I smiled, and pushed Caleb's shoulder.

"That's bullshit." Reid said from up front.

I smiled and said, "No need to be jealous, Reid."

"MY CAR WON'T START!" I heard from outside.

I leaned over Caleb and rolled down the window and said, "Hop in with us!"

"I can't just leave it here!" Sarah yelled, and I heard Pogue say, "I love this view."

I kicked him.

"I'm not liking it too much." Caleb said, and I looked at him, and my boobs were in his face, and I was wearing a tank top so it looked like my boobs were about to pop out, and said, "Sorry."

"I can fix it for you!" Reid said, and I sat back down, and Caleb said, "Reid, don't."

"It's not over yet, boys." Reid said, and I shook my head.

"Let it go, it's his life man." Pogue said to Caleb.

I looked up, and Pogue was giving me the puppy dog face. I grinned and said, "What did I hit?"

"My lower intestines," Pogue said, "Can you kiss it and make it feel better?"

Tyler and Caleb groaned.

I grinned and said, "You can do it yourself."

Tyler was laughing hysterically, and banged his head on the steering wheel.

Caleb pulled me over to him, and gave me a hug, and said, "That's my girl!"

I looked out the window, and Reid had put the hood down and said, "Try it again."

Sarah's car then started.

She leaned out and said, "Thank you!"

Reid started walking back over to the car, and I heard the sirens, and I said, "COPS!"  
Reid opened the driver door, and he said, "Move over."

"It's my car." Tyler said.

"Move over baby boy, now." Caleb said, and I buckled my seatbelt, and Pogue wrapped his arms around me, and I put my hand on his knee. I whispered, "I'll make it up to you later, OK?"

Pogue grinned.

We drove off, and Caleb turned around and said, "Aw man."

I looked behind us, and the cops were tailing us, and Reid yelled, "Woo! No sweat!"

We turned a sharp corner, and I slid into Pogue. He kissed me on the head, and Caleb was looking out the back, and they were on our tail.

"Ah, we gotta pull over." Caleb said, and I smirked and Reid said, "Oh you wanna stop? That's sure to impress Harvard."

"Alright, what the hell," Caleb said, and I said, "Hey cut across Marblehead might as well have some fun while we're at it."

Pogue laughed, and Tyler turned and grinned at me.

We turned again, and we hit the big bump, and Caleb, Pogue, and I flew upwards. I got yanked back down because of my seat-belts while the guys got whacked on the head because they didn't have theirs on.

We were getting close to the edge, and I gripped Pogue's knee, and he took my hand and kissed it, and looked at Caleb and said, "Come on Caleb, It's gonna take all of us."

I grabbed Caleb's hand, and he squeezed it. He didn't like 'using'.

I heard the horn from the cops, and I grinned and started to use, and when we got close to the edge Reid said, "HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS!"

And we flew over the edge.


	2. Nicky's & The Hospital Twice

**I do not own the Covenant in anyway, shape, or form. Though I wish I did. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Nicky's/The Hospital Twice**

We dropped from using, and I was cracking up in the back with the guys.

I had ended up on Pogue's lap because he said while we were in the air that he didn't want me to get hurt if we fell. Heh. Like that would happen.

Reid spun around and started to drive back to the school.

I slid back into my seat, and the guys started to talk about nonsense. I laid my head on Pogue's shoulder, and shut my eyes. I then soon fell asleep.

**Pogue's POV**

I laughed, and looked down at Chris. She was fast asleep on my shoulder. I smiled, and Reid pulled up to Caleb's house.

I smiled, and picked up Chris slowly. I got her in my arms bridal style, and said, "Caleb, go open the door."

Caleb said bye to Reid and Tyler, he ran ahead to unlock the door, and I walked in, and up the stairs to Chris' room. I put her under her covers, and kissed her on her forehead, left my jacket on her chair, and said, "Love you, Chris."

She mumbled, "Pogue, Love you."

I smiled, and walked down the stairs.

I said bye to Caleb and Mrs. Danvers, and went and got on my bike.

I smiled at Christine's window, and rode back to my apartment.

**Christine's POV (Next morning)**

I sat in Caleb's car with him driving, me in the passenger's seat, and messing with my IPod.

Caleb was on the phone with Pogue, and I was bored out of my mind. I slid in the back to retrieve Pogue's jacket to keep me warm. He always leaves his jacket with me when he leaves me in my room asleep so I know that it was him. Because when we first started dating, and I fell asleep, he had brought me home, and I had a mini heart attack when I didn't know who brought me in, so Pogue and I made a system; when he leaves me in my room when I'm asleep, he leaves his jacket on my chair, and I just give it back to him the next day.

I grabbed the jacket, and when I looked up I screamed. There was a darkling.

Caleb saw heard my scream, saw the darkling, cussed, dropped the phone, and since we were in the other lane, there was a tractor-trailer truck on the side, and Caleb literally ran into it. My eyes immediately turned black and I used to make sure that Caleb, me, or the driver didn't get killed. Oh, and to make sure Caleb's car was OK.

Once the car was properly put together and on the road again, Caleb slammed on the brakes, and I said, "Cal, you good?"

He nodded, and before he could ask me if I was OK, I passed out.

**Caleb POV**

I slammed on the brakes, and once we came to a complete stop, Chris asked me, "Cal, you good?"

I nodded, and heard Pogue yelling, "CALEB, CHRIS! PICK UP THE PHONE!"

I heard a thud, and I looked behind me, and Chris was passed out in the back. I reached back and checked her pulse. It was steady, but she looked completely worn out.

I grabbed my phone off the floor, and Pogue said, "Caleb what's going on?"

"I just saw a darkling. It was the one of the dead kid at the Dells." I said.

"Yeah, I saw his picture in the newspaper. But who would send you a darkling?" Pogue said.

"I have no idea. I don't know what it is, but something's wrong." I said, and Pogue said, "We gotta talk Reid tonight. He'll probably be at Nicky's so we'll see him there."

"Definitely. I gotta go take Chris to the hospital. Later." I said, and hung up the phone real quick, and shut it off.

I sighed, and drove towards the hospital. I dropped Chris off who was still unconscious, and since we had so many hospitals in town, and Pogue's bike was getting fixed he couldn't immediately rip my head off for not helping my sister.

Chris soon woke up after that and said, "God, do I have a migraine or what?"

I smiled at her and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Not much better, but better." She said, and smiled.

"Where's Pogo? I'd expect him to be here by now I was in the hospital." Chris said, and sat up.

"I told him that I was taking you to the hospital and hung up the phone." I said, and smiled sheepishly. Chris grinned and said, "Good one."

**Christine POV**

The doctors finally let me out 20 minutes later. I had told Caleb to go on, and said that I was going to go meet Pogue at the mechanics to tell him I was alright.

I walked out of the hospital, and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I was wearing Pogue's jacket, so I was warm and cozy.

I saw the mechanics shop a little farther away, and I smiled, and walked a little faster.

I walked in the shop and said, "Hey Izzy!"

Izzy, my favorite mechanic in the whole entire world looked up and said, "Hey Chris. Pogue's in the back with Joey."

Joey was another mechanic that worked there.

I walked in the back, and Pogue was furiously dialing on his phone. He looked worried, upset, scared, and close to tears. Aw, my man was tearing up for me.

I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. Pogue immediately turned me around, and kissed me on the lips. I smiled and he said, "I was so worried."

"Caleb just didn't want his ass kicked just yet for when he didn't tell you the hospital. He went to go do errands, and I decided to come to you." I said, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pogue smiled and said, "I think I can handle it."

Pogue made me sit down in a chair, and he said, "So what'd the doctor say?"

"I've just got major migraines after using too much, so he gave me a prescription, and I gave it to Caleb to get it filled. He'll give me it at Nicky's." I said, and Pogue nodded, and kissed me on the head.

For the next 2 or so hours Pogue and I talked about everything.

About 20 minutes later Pogue's bike was finally finished.

I grinned, and slid off Pogue's jacket, handed him his jacket, and he handed me a black leather jacket he kept in the small compartment for when I rode with him (which was really often.)

I slid it on, and Pogue rolled it outside of the shop, and I went and paid for it with my card. This was one of the things Pogue and I had fought about. I had actually got the bike for his birthday last year, and I said whenever I was near with my credit card (which was always) I would pay for anything that had to do with his bike. I mean, I had enough money for it.

I got my card back from Joey, smiled said, "Later Joey."

I walked back outside, and Pogue was sitting on the bike holding 2 helmets. I looked at my watch and it was time to go to Nicky's. Yay!

I kissed him on the lips, and he grabbed my hips, and I grabbed my helmet, and I we were making-out when I pulled back and said, "We need to go or Caleb will get suspicious."

"Let him." Pogue said, and pulled me in for another kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I pulled back for air and leaned my forehead against his, and I said, "I'll give you more than just a make-out session in the middle of a parking lot if we go now."

Pogue thought about it and said, "Deal."

I smiled, pecked him one more time on the lips slid behind him, and slid on my helmet, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Pogue slid on his helmet, started the bike, and zoomed out of the parking lot.

It didn't take long to get to Nicky's. It never does when Pogue's driving.

Pogue slid off the bike, took his helmet off, and I took mine off, and he sat it on the seat, and so did I.

Pogue grabbed my hand, and we walked into Nicky's and everyone looked, and then looked away. I wrapped my left arm around Pogue's waist, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I smiled and saw Caleb he was sitting at our usual table, talking about anything and everything with Sarah, Kate, and CHASE! WTF was he doing here?

Pogue wrapped his arm tighter around my shoulders stating his claim on me. God, he's so possessive, but it's one of the things I love about him.

We walked over to the table, and I said, "Hey, guys."

Kate immediately stood up and wrapped me up in a hug and said, "Are you OK? Caleb said you were in the hospital."

Pogue and I fixed a glare on Caleb.

I looked back at Kate with a smile and said, "I'm fine. I just hit my head really hard," I looked at Caleb, "Do you have my medicine?"

Caleb fished around in his pocket for a second and gave me a bottle and said, "Pain killers just for you."

I grinned at him, and grabbed his coke pulled one out, and swallowed it down.

Pogue maneuvered me around till I was sitting in-between Sarah and Kate, and he put his jacket on the back of my chair, pecked me on the lips and said, "Want anything to eat?"

I smiled and said, "I'll probably just pick at your food."

Pogue smiled, and kissed me once more, and went over to the bar.

Sarah and Kate immediately turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"What's up with you two?" Kate asked. I raised my eyebrow and said, "Nothing, it's the same as usual."

"No, I think she means he seems more romantic." Sarah said.

"Yeah, he's spending more time with you, kisses you more, and he looks pained when he has to walk away." Kate said, and had an awestruck expression on her face. I looked over at the pool tables where Tyler and Reid usually play, and there they were with Pogue. Then I saw them place bets on a girl who was leaning across and table, and then her skirt blew up. No panties. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, look, there's Tyler and Reid." I said pointing at them. Kate immediately stood up and walked over to Tyler. Tyler smiled, and got her in a kiss, and when Kate came back over she said, "I didn't know they were even here."

I looked at her in shock and said, "Tyler and Reid are always here."

Kate shrugged, and Caleb and Chase got up and went to play foose-ball. I smiled as I saw Caleb losing for once. I stood up, and went over and said to Chase, "You're making him lose. Keep it up."

"Families are close. We kind of grew up together." Caleb said, finishing their conversation.

I went and sat back down, and Kate and Sarah were talking about clothes.

"What is it with girls and clothes? Why not talk about cars and bikes?" I said and smiled at their expressions.

"AW, Best 2 out of 3!" I heard behind me, and I stood up and Chase had won. FINALLY SOMEONE WHO CAN BEAT CALEB!

I stood up, and felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and Pogue was there. I grabbed one of his fry's, stuck it in my mouth, and we walked over to the Foose-ball table.

"You mind if I get in a game?" Pogue asked, and Chase stood back and said, "Yeah."

"Reid and Tyler are here." I said to Caleb, and he got a look on his face like, _great._

"Where," He asked.

"Pool tables with Aaron and the boys," Pogue answered, and I smiled and said, "Yeah," I turned to Pogue, "Don't think I didn't see the thing with the skirt."

Pogue looked guilty.

"What're you talking about?" Caleb asked.

"Let's just say Pogue earned $40." I said, and sat back down.

But I did hear Caleb say, "You're in deep shit."

I sat back down with a smile on my face.

"Wait, what just happened?" Sarah asked.

"What?" I asked, picking up Pogue's coke, and drinking it, and grabbing a fry.

"We're sitting here having fun, and now we're watching them have fun." Sarah said. I nodded and I said, "That's what boys do."

"Ya know, boys and their toys." Kate said.

"Nuh uh; give me a quarter." Sarah said, and I smiled and Kate said, "Why?"

"Come on, just give me a quarter. I'll show you what girls do." Sarah said, and I grinned and said, "Here," I dug a quarter out of my jean's pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Sarah said, and went over to the juke-box. Oh, this was gonna be good.

Then I love rock and roll by Britney Spears blared out of the speakers and I said, "You get Tyler, I'll get Pogue."

"Gotcha," Kate said, and went over to Tyler, and Sarah and I walked over to Pogue and Caleb.

I grabbed Pogue's arm, and he smiled, and wrapped his arms around my waist and we danced/walked over to the dance floor.

Caleb looked like he was having fun, and Pogue and I were enjoying this. We at least danced once every time we went to Nicky's.

My back was facing Pogue's chest, and he had his hands on my hips, and we were moving to the beat. I saw Kate get Tyler, and we were all dancing together in the middle of the dance floor.

Caleb twirled Sarah, and Pogue twirled me, so I was now up against his chest, and I laughed, and Tyler and Kate were just laughing and dancing like no one was there except for them.

I stopped laughing when I heard glass break and I immediately looked over at Reid. Tyler made Kate sit back down, and went over.

I looked over in time to see Reid shove Aaron. Damn it!

"Hey, it's Reid and Tyler." I said to Caleb, and I grabbed Caleb's jacket, my jacket, and Pogue got his.

I tossed Caleb his, and I vaguely heard Chase ask if we needed any help, and Pogue just told him to stay with Kate and Sarah.

I then saw Aaron completely get shoved back. I ran over and stood between the two of them and said, "Take it outside."

They didn't move.

"NOW!" I yelled. They moved.

"He made the shot dickhead. You bet him he could and he did." Tyler said, and I groaned and said, "This again."

"Well, we ain't payin' you shit so if you don't like it then you should just-" Bordy started, but Caleb and Pogue got outside now. I was behind Reid and Tyler.

"What's the problem?" Caleb asked.

"None of your damn business," Aaron said, to Caleb said, and I shook my head. Now Caleb's pissed.

Pogue stood in front of me, and Caleb stood in front of everyone.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and…. I did," Reid explained looking at Caleb.

"Well why don't we just forget about it OK?" Caleb said. If I had a nickel for every time Caleb said that, I would be a millionaire.

"Hey, take it someplace else ladies." Nicky said, and I turned and smiled at him.

"NOW," Nicky said, and Aaron said, "Whatever you say Nicky."

Aaron walked past Caleb and shoved his shoulder, and then had the nerve to wink at me. I gripped Pogue's arm because I knew he wanted to kill Aaron for that.

Nicky shut the door and Caleb said to Reid, "What were you thinking?"

"We were just playing 'em." Reid said.

"Yeah, come on Caleb, they were suckers for it." Tyler said.

"Quit being such a pussy." Reid said, and I sighed and thought; _now you've done it Reid._

"I'm not finished with you yet." Caleb said, and gripped Reid's shoulder.

Reid grabbed Caleb's hand and I turned around, and looked away. I couldn't watch this.

"Reid, stop," I heard, Caleb gasp in pain. My eyes snapped open, and my sister senses kicked on. No one, hurts my brother.

I got in-between Caleb and Reid and said, "Reid, stop."

He wouldn't stop, and Caleb pushed me out of the way and used to throw Reid against the wall beside Nicky's.

"What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron." Caleb ranted. I went and stood by the wall. I wasn't gonna take any part in this.

"You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. You want that, it's your business, but if you use out in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let that happen." Caleb said.

Then Reid levitated a Keg. Is it just me, or is he just asking for it?

"My power's greater than yours." Caleb said, and I groaned and said, "Guys, cut it out."

They ignored me.

"Not until you ascend." Reid said, and Caleb said, "Alright, go for it tough guy."

Reid threw the keg at Caleb, and Caleb threw it to the side and guess where the side was? Right. At. Me.

I was slammed against the wall, and I slid down, and groaned in pain. Pogue's head snapped to me, and he ran over.

"Chris, look at me." Pogue said, and I looked up at him, and there were 3 of him.

"Which one? There are 3 of you." I said, I groaned again, leaned my head against Pogue's chest.

Caleb used and pushed Reid into a bunch of empty bottles, and when Pogue saw him advancing on Reid again, Pogue ran to Caleb and grabbed his shirt and said, "Stop, this is crazy."

"It's for his own good." Caleb said, and I looked at all of the Caleb's because there were, 2, 4, or 3. I couldn't tell.

"If you keep using like you did last night you'll be as good as dead!" Caleb yelled at Reid.

"So I fixed her car, big deal." Reid said.

"Caleb, look at Christine!" Pogue yelled. Caleb turned to look at me, and I looked probably looked pretty bad.

I had a cut along the side of my face, there were cuts along my arms, and I wouldn't stop bleeding. I was slouched against the side of the warehouse next to Nicky's, and truthfully, I felt like I was about to pass out at any given second.

Everything started to blur together. Though I did see 4 figures run towards me.

Then I saw black.

* * *

**A.N. Cliff-hanger...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. School & Darkling x2

**I do not own the Covenant in anyway shape, or form. Only my ideas, and Christine(Chris). Please Read and Review.  
**

**Chapter 3- School & Darkling x2**

**Christine POV**

I groaned as I heard beeping.

I heard squeaking, and I opened both eyes slowly. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Kate, mom, and Sarah were all around my bed.

"Did I talk in my sleep or something?" I asked, and they backed off.

Reid sat in a seat in the corner, Pogue sat in the seat beside my bed, with my hand in his, Kate was sitting beside Tyler on the couch, and mom I guess had left. Caleb was standing on my right, and Sarah was standing by Kate.

"How're you feeling?" Pogue asked and I said, "Like I got knocked out."

The guys looked guilty, and I said to Sarah and Kate, "Can I have a minute with the guys?"

They both nodded, and walked out of the room, and they all started spitting out apologies.

I sighed and said, "Guys."

Nothing, I said, "Guys."

Still nothing, I said, "GUYS!"

They all shut up.

I took a deep breath and said, "Tyler, you have nothing to apologize for," I turned to Pogue, "Babe, you don't either, though, they do," I turned to Reid and Caleb.

"Chris, I shouldn't have thrown the keg that way, I knew you were over there. I'm so, so, so, sorry." Caleb said.

I smirked and said, "You shouldn't have even gotten onto Reid that much. It was just a bet. Against Aaron; Aaron's an idiot, he wouldn't even realize if he forgot Kira's name. So, really, you shouldn't have gotten onto him that much. I forgive you."

I turned and looked at Reid, and he said, "You know I'm sorry, so just, give me it."

He slumped.

I full out grinned and said, "Yes Reid, I am mad at you, well I was. But you know you shouldn't have done it, and that's all I'm gonna tell you because I know nothing else would go through your brain. So as long as you know that, I forgive you."

Reid smiled at me and said, "Your right, nothing else would, and thanks."

"So, what do I do now?" I asked.

"Well, the doctor said you could go home when you woke up, and you're up, so I'll go sign the papers for you, while Pogue helps you get dressed. Clothes are over there." Caleb said, and pointed to a chair in the room.

I held up my finger and I opened my mouth to say something, and Caleb said, "New, and not bloody clothes."

I smiled and put down my finer and said, "Read my mind."

"I know, you're my sister, my **twin** sister." Caleb said, and walked out of the room, and Kate came back in, hugged me, and said, "I hope you feel better."

Tyler smiled, hugged me and said, "Hope you feel better sis."

Kate and Tyler walked out hand in hand, and Reid said, "Well I better get going." He made his way out the door but I said, "Don't even think about leaving without giving me a hug."

Reid looked out the door to make sure no one was coming, ran over, and gave me a hug and said, "I hope you feel better."

I kissed Reid on the cheek and said, "Thanks Reid."

Reid winked at me, and said, "Don't tell anyone about this," He turned to Pogue, "You too."

"We won't tell," I said, and Reid said, "See ya!" And walked out the door. Pogue stood up from his chair and leaned over and kissed me on the lips and said, "It feels weird not doing that when you're awake."

I smiled. Pogue walked over to the chair, and came back over and said, "Alright, time to get you dressed."

I stood up with Pogue's help, and he helped my get my gown off after kissing me again.

He helped me get dressed in grey skinny jeans, black SUPRA high tops, and a red sweater.

He gave me a brush, and I ran it through my black hair and said, "Ready."

Pogue smiled, picked me up, and I squealed and grabbed him quickly. He held me bridal style.

We walked out of the room, and Pogue had my messenger bag over his shoulder, and it didn't look weird because it was an old, brown messenger bag.

Caleb saw us and said, "Do I want to ask?"

Pogue shook his head no, and said, "Not really."

I snuggled up in his arms, and he kissed my forehead, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

Caleb said, "Alright, you are free to go."

I smiled and said, "Yay!"

"Are you going with Pogue?" Caleb asked me.

I nodded, and Pogue said, "See you at school man."

Caleb nodded and said, "Take care of her."

Pogue nodded and said, "I always do."

Pogue then walked out of the hospital, and people were staring of course because well, you're looking at a teenage boy, carrying a teenage girl, who looks perfectly fine, walking out of a hospital.

Pogue set me on the ground, and Caleb hugged me, kissed me on the cheek, and went to his car with Sarah. Pogue handed me my jacket, and helmet, and I put them both on, and slid on the bike behind Pogue, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Pogue revved the engine, and we were speeding away from the hospital.

I just laid my head against Pogue's back, and I could tell that he was enjoying the long ride with me because he relaxed more than he usually does.

We pulled up to his apartment complex sometime later, and I hopped off, and Pogue got off, and we walked inside hand in hand.

The doorman smiled at us, and we went to the elevator, and Pogue pushed the button for floor 24.

Pogue wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned his head on my shoulder.

We got to his floor, and I pulled my keys out of my pocket, and Pogue grabbed my hand, and we walked out of the elevator, and he grabbed my keys, and unlocked the door.

I walked in after Pogue, and put my helmet on his table.

Pogue put his down next to mine, and I took off my jacket, and Pogue said, "What do you want to do?"

Pogue took off his jacket and said, "I wanna watch a movie. Your pick."

Pogue grabbed my hand, and said, "Alright."

We walked into the living room, and I slid off my shoes, and Pogue went through his movies and said, "How about… Fast and the Furious?"

"Sounds good," I said, and pulled my knees up to my chest. Pogue put in the movie, and slid off his shoes, and sat next to me, put his arm around me, and put his feet on the coffee table.

I snuggled into his chest, and he leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

**Skip Movie**

Once the credits were rolling I said, "I forgot how good that movie was."

Pogue chuckled and said, "It is a good movie."

Pogue then picked me up, and walked into his room, he set me on the bed, and said, "You know where all my stuff is, I'll be back."

He then walked out of the room, and I stood up, went to one of his drawers, grabbed one of his shirts, and took off my jeans, top, and bra, and slid it on, and then I went into the bathroom.

I washed my face, and I came back into the room, and Pogue was sitting on top of the bed in his boxers, and was looking at me. He smiled, and patted the bed. I jumped in next to him, and Pogue kissed me, and I said, "Night."

Pogue smiled and said, "Night, I love you."

I smiled back and said, "I love you too."

I slid under the covers, and Pogue did the same, reached over and turned off the light, and I curled up on his chest.

**Pogue POV**

"POGUE!"

I shot up, and Chris was cowering, and there was a darkling in the middle of the room, and I grabbed Chris. The darkling went away, and I said, "Chris, Chris, Baby, look at me."

Chris slowly looked up at me, and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips and said, "You OK?"

Chris nodded slowly and said, "Yeah, I-I had a bad dream, and I looked up, and it was right there."

I looked at her and said, "I'm gonna call Caleb, OK?"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said, "You have to tell me?"

I chuckled and grabbed my phone. I then realized there was sweat all over me.

Chris curled up next to me with her head on my chest again, and I dialed Caleb's cell.

"Yeah," Caleb said still half-asleep.

"Chris and I just saw that same darkling you saw, that dead kid at the Dells. What the Hell is it?" I said, and I started tracing shapes on Chris' spine. She started to relax.

"I don't know, but something freaked me out. I mean someone's using their powers and I mean big time. And I intend to find out who." Caleb said, and hung up.

I sighed, and turned off the light, and slid down. Chris was fast asleep again, and I wrapped an arm protectively around her waist, and went back to sleep.

**Christine POV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

Pogue groaned, and turned off his alarm clock.

I snuggled even more into his chest and said, "Do we have to get up?"

Pogue smiled a small smile since he was still half asleep and said, "Yeah, unless you want to miss the first day."

I sighed, and stretched.

I got up, and Pogue got up after me.

He kissed me on the lips passionately, and I pulled away as I felt a wave of nausea.

I gripped my stomach and Pogue said, "Baby, you OK?"

I ran into the bathroom and threw up.

Pogue ran in after me, and I pulled away after flushing the toilet, and I said, "I am now."

Pogue looked at me and said, "Maybe you should stay home."

I shook my head and said, "I feel better already."

Pogue sighed and said, "I got your other uniform in my closet."

I nodded, and pulled out his uniform and handed it to him, and then grabbed mine.

It was a plaid knee length skirt (that I cut to be mid-thigh), knee high socks, a white button up, a blazer, tie, and shoes.

I slid on the outfit after putting on my bra from yesterday since I (surprisingly) don't keep any undergarments here.

I saw Pogue was struggling with the tie, and I walked over, and did it for him.

"How did I survive before you?" He asked after I finished doing his tie. I smiled and said, "You didn't."

"Exactly," Pogue said, and capturing my lips in a kiss. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he said, "We're getting food in the school cafeteria right?"

I nodded and went into the bathroom, and brushed my hair. I put on some mascara, and grabbed my messenger bag from yesterday, and I walked into the kitchen. Pogue had his book bag on, (black messenger bag), and he saw me and said, "Ready?"

I nodded, and we grabbed our helmets. Pogue had my hand of course, and he locked the door to his apartment, and we went to the elevator.

We got to the lobby, and the doorman said, "Have a good day at school."

"Thanks," Pogue and I said at the same time.

We walked to Pogue's bike, and I slid on my helmet and got on behind Pogue.

He revved the engine, and we rode to school.

Pogue parked in the parking lot, and the entire freshman class looked at us, and Pogue grabbed my hand, and we walked to the cafeteria.

I immediately went to the coffee.

Pogue laughed at me, and I smirked, as I got a big cup, and put 3 creams, and 10 sugars in.

I drank a sip, and sighed in content.

Pogue grabbed some food, and an OJ, and we sat down at a table after paying.

We ate, and I refilled my coffee, and Pogue grabbed my hand, and we headed to first class.

We sat down close to the top, and we started to unpack our stuff.

Caleb came, and sat down next to me, and Pogue wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I crossed my legs, and grabbed a pen for notes.

"Hey Caleb," I said, and he said, "How's it going Chris?"

"Good actually." I said, and Pogue just had to say, "Otherwise than her barfing episode this morning."

I turned and glared at Pogue, and he smiled and said, "He had to know."

"What do you-"

"-Welcome class," The teacher said.

Caleb looked at me and said, "We'll finish this conversation later."

"Mr. Danvers," The teacher said, "Provo Hagans requests the pleasure of your company after class."

Pogue and I looked at Caleb in confusion, and he looked right back.

"Now we're going to study four American writers of contemporary fiction." The teacher said, I leaned over to Pogue and said, "What kind of fiction?"

He whispered, "Got no clue."

The teacher then started writing on the board.

I then felt someone's gaze. I looked a Caleb, and he was looking at someone.

I looked to where he was looking, and he was having a stare off with Reid

"And lastly Stephen King," The teacher said, and Reid winked at me and yelled, "Yeah, Dream-catcher was the shit!"

People then laughed, and the teacher said, "Thank you Mr. Garwin but you know my choice is the Shining."

Reid shrugged. I rolled my eyes, and took notes the rest of class.

I went to the Library for free period, and I saw Kate and Sarah and I said, "Hey, hey!"

"Hey, Chris," Kate said, "Hey, you know your family history right?"

I nodded, and sat across from Sarah.

"What about the witchcraft thing?" Sarah asked.

I immediately lost my breath. Why did they want to know about the witchcraft? WHY THE WITCHCRAFT? I can answer any other question, but not the witchcraft.

"It's all just nonsense." I said, and they nodded, and we talked about anything and everything, until I had to go to swim practice. I waved goodbye, and said, that we'd have a girl night sometime, and I started walking to the pool.

I changed out, and stretched. When it was my turn, I took a look at the start line, and when the whistle blew, I dived forward, and took the swim like it was nothing.

When I was done, the teacher yelled, "NEW SCHOOL RECORD MADE BY CHRISTINE DANVERS!"

DAMN IT! I've broken my record 5 times.

I went into the showers after being congratulated by everyone, and scrubbed my hair dry, slid on a tank top, hoodie, and some shorts, and grabbed my two bags, and walked into the pool. I put my stuff on the bleachers waiting for the guys' practice to start.

The guys had already gone into the locker rooms, and I sat beside where they usually were.

Reid came out first and said, "Hey shortie."

I glared at him, and he said, "How'd practice go?"

I sighed and said, "I beat my record, again."

Reid laughed and said, "Nice one, Chris."

Tyler then came out and I said, "Ty, you've packed on abs. I didn't know that."

"Why would you, it's not like I take off my shirt on a daily bases?" Tyler said, and I shrugged and said, "I thought if you got some you would at least tell me."

Tyler gave me hug, and stood beside Reid.

I grinned, and I waited for Caleb and Pogue to come out of the locker room.

When they did, Pogue grinned at me, and kissed me. Damn, he looked good in a speedo.

"Did your speedo get shorter?" I asked him, and he said, "The same one as last year."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You've got taller since last year."

He grinned and said, "So you don't like it?"

I looked at him in shock and said, "Actually, I love it."

He grinned, and wrapped his arms around my waist, and Tyler said to Caleb, "So what'd the Provost want?"

"Someone told him about the fight at Nicky's." Caleb said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Feel like elaborating on that?" Reid said.

"You got a piece of glass on your face, hold on let me get that." Pogue said, and reached over to Reid to "Get the glass off his face."

I laughed with Tyler, and Reid and Caleb smiled.

They finished practice, and I waited while they showered.

Pogue came out of the bathroom, and his shirt wasn't buttoned all the way, and his tie wasn't done.

I rolled my eyes and started buttoning up his shirt, and he grinned, and I left a couple of buttons undone, and I did his tie.

He kissed me, and grabbed my hand. We walked out to his bike, and I got on after putting on my helmet of course, and we rode back to his apartment for a night of my food, and movies.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	4. The Swim Meet & GNO

**I do not own the Covenant in any way, shape, or form. I only own my ideas, and Christine. :)  
**

**AND ONTO THE STORY!  
**

**Chapter 4- The Swim Meet & GNO**

**Christine POV**

"GO POGUE!" I yelled, and clapped with Caleb and the guys, "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Pogue finished first and he winked at me, and I smiled and Chase said, "He really is good."

"The best," Caleb and I said at the same time, and I yelled, "JINX!"

"Damn it," Caleb muttered, and I grinned happily, and said, "You owe me a coffee."

Tyler to me and said, "I thought it was a coke?"

"Not with my girl," Pogue said, and wrapped his arms around my waist which made me jump.

"I hear you're swimming with me in freestyle." Caleb said to Chase.

"That's what they tell me." Chase said, and I turned to Pogue and he shook his hair like a dog which got me wet. Again.

I groaned and said, "Damn you Pogue Parry," Pogue grinned and said, "You know you love me anyways."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I do." I kissed him, and we turned to watch Caleb and Chase.

"GO CALEB!" I yelled, Pogue said, "YOU CAN DO IT CALEB, COME ON MAN!"

It was Chase then Caleb, Chase then Caleb, God, this was excruciating.

Right before they got to the wall, I saw Chase's eyes go black.

"Holy shit," I said, and Caleb then hit his head.

Chase and Pogue pulled his out of the water, and I slid in-between Pogue and Tyler over Caleb.

Caleb slowly opened his eyes, and I said, "Thank God."

"There you are," Chase said, "Had us going there for a second."

"You whacked your head pretty good." Pogue said, and Tyler said, "Luckily Chase was there to get you out before you sucked up the pool."

"He also whopped your ass," Reid said, and I smacked him on the back of the head.

**Pogue POV**

We were in Governments, and I was bored out of my mind, Chris was sucking her coffee down (that Caleb bought her) because she was so tired.

For the past couple days she kept having those morning vomits. She says she feels perfectly fine afterwards so I don't push her.

But I am worried about her.

**Christine POV**

I drank the last of my coffee, and I said, "Damn it."

Pogue and Caleb looked at me and I said, "Coffee go bye-bye."

Pogue chuckled, and Caleb rolled his eyes.

Pogue put his hand on my knee, and I went back to taking notes.

A girl walked into the room, and the teacher said, "Mr. Simms, will you read it for us?"

Reid immediately sat up to look like he wasn't asleep.

"Mr. Collins, you're wanted in the Provost's office," The teacher said, and Pogue and I looked at Caleb.

He gave us the same look back.

"Mr. Simms," The teacher said, and Tyler then started to read.

Chase then left but not before nodding to Caleb, and winking at me. I gripped Pogue's hand, and I said, "Well that felt wrong not coming from you."

Pogue smiled at me, and kissed me on the cheek.

**Christine POV**

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

I picked up my phone, and stuffed more popcorn in my mouth.

"Hello," I said, and surfed channels.

"Watcha doing?" Kate asked and I said, "Channel surfing."

"Well drop that remote right now, and head over to the dorms for a GIRL'S NIGHT!" Kate yelled in the phone, and I said, "First, please try not to scream into my ear, second, I'll be over in 15."

Kate squealed and said, "Yay!"

Then the dial tone.

I walked into Pogue's kitchen (Yes, I was at Pogue's apartment, I was bored, and he was out with Caleb, doing God knows what, and I was already here so I made myself at home,) dropped the popcorn in the trash, and went into Pogue's bedroom, and I grabbed my purse, and slid on my thong sandals, and I grabbed my keys, turned off Pogue's TV, and walked out the door.

I locked the door, and I went to the elevator, and I rode it to the lobby.

I got on my red Ducati, 848 EVO, and started riding to Kate and Sarah's dorm.

I was half way there when I saw someone standing in the middle of the street. I skidded to a stop so I wouldn't hit them. It was Chase.

I lifted up my visor and said, "Are you crazy? I could have killed you!"

Chase chuckled and said, "I knew you would stop."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, course you did."

"I need to talk to you," Chase said, and I said, "It couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"No, actually, I need to talk to you in a private area." Chase said, and I looked around, we were in the middle of the streets, no cars coming either way, and there were woods on each side of us.

"This isn't private enough?" I asked, and Chase said, "Actually, not really."

I looked at Chase and said, "Sorry, but I don't go anywhere with people I don't know. So, see ya at school, Chase."

I pushed down my visor, and I revved the engine, and rode down the street.

I was about half-way, to the dorms, Chase left behind, when I lost control of my bike.

I swerved into the ditch, and hit a tree.

***Knocked out***

I blinked a couple of times, and I groaned when I noticed that my bike was lying on top of me. Just great.

I used to push it off of me, and I saw my purse with its contents scattered everywhere, and I saw the one thing I needed, my phone.

I crawled over there, and before I could grab it, it got picked up by another hand.

And guess who that hand belonged to, the one and only Chase Collins.

I groaned and said, "What do you want?"

"Just Caleb, and his power," Chase said, and I said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me," Chase said, and picked me up by the collar. I gripped his wrist to try and release the hold he had me in.

Everything started going fuzzy.

Chase said, "Tell your brother, I'll be expecting him."

Chase dropped me, and he kicked me down the hill again.

Then I saw black.

**Pogue POV**

I rode to the colony house, and I got off my bike and went into the basement. Reid and Tyler were already there.

I got out my phone, and attempted to call Chris one more time.

I sighed when I got her voicemail that said, "Hey this is Chris, leave a message after the beep. _Beep!_"

I sighed and said, "Chris, it's me again. I've called you numerous times so I'm finally going to leave a voicemail. Caleb said to meet at the Colony house. If you don't come, I'll tell you what happened later. Love you," I then hung up.

Caleb stood at the top of the stairs, and said, "Can't get Chris still?"

I shook my head no, and Caleb sighed.

"Well, you can tell her later I guess." Caleb said.

"I told them everything, about the darkling, and what we found in his file," I said.

Caleb walked over to his seat and got the Book of Damnation out. He put it in the middle, and we all sat down.

Caleb flipped to a page, and said, "It's a list of names, charges brought against John Putnam, and his family during the Salem hunt. Pope was one of 'em- Goody Pope; widow to Jacob, mother to Hagen."

"So what?" Reid said, and Caleb sighed and said, "So she **claims** that Charles Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams. **After**, she was widowed. The book also records births and deaths. Goody Pope's husband, Jacob, died June 4, 1692. Her son, Hagen, was born April 11, 1693. That's 10 months and 24 days later."

Caleb shut the book, and put it back down on the table.

"If what you're saying is true, and Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam, then the 5th blood line of the covenant, didn't end in Salem." Tyler said.

Caleb sighed and said, "Then Chase is one of us."

"That's crazy," Reid said, "He can't be."

"The night after the party at the Dells, someone was using, the Power was strong enough to wake me, and the next night it happened again," Caleb said, and I said, "I felt it then."

"See, I told you," Tyler said to Reid, "I felt it too." Tyler said the last part to Caleb.

"When you said it wasn't you were you lying?" Caleb asked Reid.

"No," Reid said.

"You swear," Caleb said to Reid.

"I swear," Reid said.

Caleb sighed, and said, "Then it was him."

Caleb's phone then started ringing.

He picked it up, and said, "Hey could I call you-"

He stopped mid-sentence, and he said, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, what," He paused, "OK, listen, I want you to go back to your dorm, and wait for me there. I'll see you soon, OK?"

Caleb sighed and I said, "What happened?"

"Before I tell you anything, you have to promise me you won't do anything rash," Caleb said to me. I stood up, and said, "What happened?"

"Chris was invited over Sarah and Kate's dorm for a Girl's night. She didn't make it." Caleb said.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"She was found on the side of the road unconscious, by Kate, when she went to go look for her when she didn't show up after an hour." Caleb said, "There were handprints on her neck. They're taking her to a hospital."

I started making the candles go out.

"Wait, don't do anything-"

"You're talking about Chris!" I yelled, cutting off Caleb, and ran upstairs, and got on my bike.

I hit 140, and was making my way to the hospital.

I saw Chase in the middle of the road, and I stopped, and he said, "Come to save Little Ms. Muffit have we?"

I glared at him.

"Well you're too late," Chase said, I revved the engine, "A spider came and sat down beside her, and frightened Ms. Muffit away!"

That was it, I rode straight towards him, but I failed to see that his eyes turned black.

He flipped me over, and threw me down behind him. Damn, that hurt.

I groaned, and got on my knees, and took off my helmet.

"You hurt Chris, and I'll kill you," I threatened him.

"Hurt her, I'm sorry but I've already done that, and I only used her to get to you, and then I'm gonna hurt you. And you both are just my bait to get to Caleb." Chase said.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Finding Out

******I do not own the Covenant in any way, shape, or form. I only own my ideas, and Christine. :)**

**Chapter 5- Finding Out**

* * *

**Christine POV**

I took a deep breath, and shot up.

"Woah, woah, woah, take it easy," Caleb said, coming over, and helping me lie back down.

I lied back down, and said, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Caleb asked sitting next to my bed.

"Um, I shut my eyes, and said, "Uh, I was riding to Kate and Sarah's, and I bumped into Chase. He wanted to know if we could talk alone, and I said I couldn't because I didn't know him that well, and I was supposed to be somewhere. I drove on, and then about halfway there, I lost control, and hit a tree. I tried to get my phone to call one of you guys, and Chase was there grabbing it before I could. He picked me up, and told me that he wanted your power, and I said, I didn't know what he was talking about, and then he got mad, and picked me up in a choke hold. Then I can't remember anything else." I said.

"Well, I don't know anything more than you do at this point, but Kate went and looked for you after you didn't show up after. You had handprints on your neck, and you were unconscious. Kate called an ambulance. I got a call from Sarah later, and Pogue freaked out once he found out. He was on his way here when he bumped into Chase. Chase hurt him, but not as bad as you." Caleb said.

"What's the matter with me?" I asked.

Caleb took a deep breath and said, "You have 4 broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and a cracked wrist. Chase must have kicked you back down into the ditch because your back hit a tree, and now your back's sprained. It's gonna be hard to move for a while." Caleb said.

I sighed and said, "What's today?" I asked.

"Our birthday," Caleb said, and my eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Reid's sneak you out, right before you ascend." Caleb said, and I said, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Caleb said, and I said, "Caleb, what are you gonna do?"

He stood up, and I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to my level and said, "I can't lose you Caleb. I already lost dad, I can't lose you too."

Caleb smiled and said, "I'll be fine, Chris."

I let him go, and said, "Can I see Pogue?"

"I brought your computer, so you two can video chat, because of your back, and his broken leg." Caleb said, and I sighed, and then realized what he said and said, "Wait, what? He has a broken leg?"

"I'm gonna go get that now," Caleb said, and ran out of the room.

"COWARD!" I yelled.

Reid and Tyler came in and Tyler said, "What was that about?"

"He won't tell me what's wrong with Pogue." I said.

Tyler nodded and Reid said, "He's got a couple of bumps on his head, and a broken leg, but that was only because of the motorcycle crash."

My eyes widened, and I said, "What motorcycle crash?"

Tyler's eyes widened, and he and Reid shared a look, and Reid said, "When Caleb said, Pogue ran into Chase, he meant it literally."

I had hard time breathing, and then I passed out.

*Sometime Later*

I woke up, and Pogue was right next to me, and he smiled, and winked at me, and I said, "You know, I'm not gonna ask."

Pogue chuckled and said, "Caleb got a bigger room, and a bigger bed, for two people, and they put us in it, and here we are."

I nodded, and said, "How you feeling?" Pogue chuckled and said, "I should be asking you that."

I shrugged and said, "I just care too much."

"Uh, the doctor came in a few minutes ago, and said that he had something to tell us when you woke up." Pogue said, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I nodded, and said, "OK."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, and I turned on the TV to SpongeBob Squarepants.

It was the one where Patrick and SpongeBob bought the invisible spray, and were scaring everyone into thinking they were ghosts because they were invisible.

The doctor came in right as Mr. Krabs dumped water on them.

"Well, you two are up, that's good." He said, and Pogue said, "You had something to tell us."

"Ah, yes, well your brother was kind enough to tell me that you've been vomiting every morning, and have been suffering some cramps." The doctor said, and I nodded.

"Well, I took in those symptoms, and how your stomach is slightly large, and did a ultra sound," The doctor said.

OK, what's wrong with me?

"You're pregnant, Ms. Danvers." The doctor said.

Pogue was now immediately tense, and I was in shock.

I was pregnant. I was having a kid. I was having Pogue's kid.

"There's more," The Doctor said, I turned to him, "You're having Twins. I'll give you some time to think about this."

The doctor then stood up, and walked out of the room.

I was having twins.

Oh. My. God.

I turned to Pogue. He was staring straight ahead, no emotion on his face.

"Pogue, babe," I said.

Pogue looked at me and broke out into a grin.

OK, now I'm a little scared.

"We're having kids, Chris." Pogue said, and I said, "Wait, you're not freaking out."

"Why would I freak out?" Pogue asked.

"Because we're in high school, we haven't even been in school for a month, and it's our senior year." I said.

Pogue took me in his arms and said, "Chris, no matter what, I'll always be here. But this is something I've wanted since I found out I loved you."

I looked at him in shock; I've never heard him say something so… mushy before.

"so you're not mad?" I asked again still trying to wrap my head around this.

"No, Chris," Pogue said, and I said, "OK, then, it's settled, we're having kids!"

"Actually, it's **kids**. Plural babe, we're having twins remember?" Pogue said.

I leaned my head on his chest smiling, we're having twins.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Sorry, I know that most people don't like this kind of chapter, but it has to be done! :)**

**I mean, it was pretty much fluff anyways. :D**

**Christine will be ascending in the next chapter. I PROMISE!  
**

**And if you all could do a major favor for me, and check out my new story, Secrets of the Mountain, I will be forever grateful. :)  
**

**Please Review!**


	6. Ascension

**********I do not own the Covenant in any way, shape, or form. I only own my ideas, the babies, and Christine. :)**

**Chapter 6- Ascension**

**Christine POV**

I winked at Pogue as Reid pushed me in a wheelchair out of the room.

He looked around quickly finding that no one was coming, and ran like lightning outside.

He got me into the elevator, and pushed the button that said, _roof._

I gulped, and said, "I'm nervous, Reid."

Reid just smiled at me and said, "It'll be okay. Tyler and me will be there. If anything goes wrong, then we can help."

I smiled and said, "You're the best younger brother ever Reid."

Reid smiled and said, "Don't tell Tyler."

I laughed, and then the elevator dinged, and we were at the roof.

Reid pushed me out and said, "Here we go." There was a hallway that went down to an emergency exit, and then the roof.

There were no cameras here for some reason.

I stood up, and walked through the door onto the roof.

Reid followed me, and I saw a sweaty, tired, and gasping Tyler breathing heavily by the door that led to the roof. I guess he had taken the stairs. Poor Tyler.

Reid got one look at him and laughed and Tyler said, "How'd you get up here, and not use the stairs?"

Reid was laughing so hard he was on the ground, and I said, "There's an elevator Ty."

Tyler's mouth dropped, he smiled at me, and then glared at Reid.

"You told that there wasn't an elevator to up here! I ran up 14 flights of stairs!" Tyler said to Reid, and then Reid took a deep breath and stood up.

He looked at his watch and said, "We got 3 minutes."

I bit the inside of my mouth, and said, "So… what do you think's gonna happen?"

Reid shrugged, and Tyler said, "Well the book said it would be immense amounts of pain."

I turned to him and said, "You could've just said pain, not immense! Make me feel better please!"

I sighed, and rubbed my face.

Reid looked at his watch and said, "30 seconds."

I counted down in my head.

29,

28,

27

26,

25,

24,

23,

22,

21,

19,

18,

17,

16,

15,

14,

13,

12,

11,

10,

9,

8,

7,

6,

5,

"It'll be okay, Chris," Reid and Tyler said at the same time, and then the pain happened.

It felt like I was burning, and then I felt… full… complete.

Then a sharp pain in my stomach, and then I fell.

I was caught in a pair of arms, and Reid had caught me.

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

I then wrapped my arms around my stomach, and Reid said, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "I just need a minute."

Reid put me in the wheelchair, and then Tyler shut the door to the garage, and we got in the elevator.

I gripped my stomach, and groaned.

Reid bounced his leg and said, "Okay, once we get back to the room, and get you in bed, Pogue's gonna freak."

Tyler nodded and said, "I'll go get a doctor once we get out."

Reid nodded, and then the elevator dinged, and Reid ran me to the room, and helped me back into the bed.

Then he opened the door, and pushed the wheelchair out.

I groaned again, and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

Pogue grabbed me and said, "Chris, what's wrong?"

"My stomach," I said, and buried my head in Pogue's chest.

I had to hold back a scream.

What was wrong?

What was happening?

Were my babies okay?

Reid had vanished, and Tyler came through the door with a doctor, and Reid came back a second later.

I groaned again, and the doctor said, "What hurts?"

I looked up and said, "My stomach."

The doctor pulled up his tummy machine, and put the goop on, and there was only one heartbeat that I heard.

Oh no.

"What's wrong?" Pogue asked, and I leaned my head on his shoulder and bit back another scream.

"One of the babies' are dead, the other one's alive. But barely. We need to get the dead one out. Now. Or Christine's not gonna make it." The doctor said, and I started crying.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! Cliff-Hanger!**

**I don't actually know if you have twins and one dies, that the mom is gonna die if it isn't out, but i do know it causes immense pain.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to update sooner.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	7. Dead

******I do not own the Covenant in any way, shape, or form. I only own my ideas, and Christine. :)**

**Chapter 7- Dead**

**Chris POV**

Pogue looked at me and said, "It's going to be okay, Chris."

I nodded, and he kissed me, and they transferred me to a wheelchair.

I was ran out of the room by Reid, and the doctor was following.

They put me on a bed, and then I was rolled out of the room, and I saw Reid and he yelled, "IT'S GONNA BE OKAY, CHRIS!"

Then I was pushed through the doors.

I gulped, and they put on the gas.

The last thought I prayed, _God, please let me and at least one of my babies come back to Pogue, Caleb, and the boys. PLEASE!_

Then I was out.

**Reid POV**

I grabbed my phone once Chris went through the doors, and I called Caleb's cell.

It rang, and rang, and rang. He didn't pick up. Damn Chase Collins to the pits of the Earth. Chris needed her twin here. Now.

Tyler ran over and stood next to me, and said, "Pogue's freaking out. Did you get Caleb on your cell?"

I shook my head no, and Tyler said, "Damn it! I better call Kate at least."

I nodded, and put my hands in my hair, and then tried Caleb again.

He still wouldn't pick up. I tried 4 times, and then on the 6th he finally picked up.

"Hello?" Caleb asked, and I said, "Caleb, you have to get down to the hospital. Now."

"What happened?" Caleb asked, and I heard him running.

"Once Chris ascended, since she's pregnant, it killed one of the babies, the other one is barely alive. She's in surgery." I said, and Caleb said, "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

I hung up, and Tyler ran over and I said, "I finally got him on the phone," and Tyler said, "Kate's on her way."

I nodded, and true to his word Caleb was here in a tux with Sarah at his side, and they were both soaking wet.

Kate came right after him, and I told them what happened (minus the ascending part since Kate didn't know) and we sat down to wait.

**1 hour later**

The doctor came out, and we all stood up.

He came over to us, and said, "We save her and one of the babies. The other one I'm sad to say, has passed away."

"But is Chris okay?" Caleb asked.

The doctor nodded and said, "We fixed it before anything major happened."

We all breathed a sigh of relief, and the doctor said, "The 2nd baby is still in her though. It was fine once we got in unhooked from its twin."

We walked back to the room where Pogue was with Chris out of it, next to him.

Pogue was staring at her scared out of his mind, and the doctor told him what he told us.

He actually broke down crying.

Pogue cried.

The girls left sensing a brother moment needed to happen, and we comforted Pogue.

The doctor left also, and soon Pogue had stopped crying, and he looked at Chris, and said, "I guess tonight didn't turn out like we all thought it would."

Everyone laughed, and the girls came back in, and we all sat on the couches, and plastic chairs.

Now we just have to wait for Chris to wake up.

**AN: Sorry for the shortness!**

**I'll try and update sooner.**

**Please Review!**


	8. She Wakes Up and HEA

**********Caleb has a twin sister by the name of Christine. She has the power too because she's also the oldest. She's going to Ascend when Caleb does, but 3 minutes after; Pogue/OC Pogue/Christine Kate/Tyler, . Follows Movie, R&R, No flames please!**

* * *

**********I do not own the Covenant in any way, shape, or form. I only own my ideas, and Christine. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8- She Wakes Up and HEA  
**

**Chris POV**

I was walking around in black.

That's what I've been doing for a while.

All the sudden I felt air circulating, and then I was standing in front of a window watching a young boy around 8 chasing Pogue around the backyard.

I looked down and I looked about 4 months pregnant, and I looked at my left hand and there was a diamond ring on my finger. What was going on?

I felt something hit my leg, and I looked down, and there was another little boy there who looked about 5.

He smiled up at me, and said, "Mommy, Jessie's awake!"

He pulled me up the stairs and into a baby room and there was a little girl about 3 in a crib playing with a toy giraffe.

She smiled, and raised her arms wanting to be picked up.

I walked over, and picked her up putting her on my hip, and I turned and saw Pogue leaning against the door frame with the 8 year old on the ground with the 5 year old, playing with toys.

Pogue smiled, came over, and kissed me and said, "I love you, Chris."

I smiled and said, "I love you too, Pogue."

Then everything started disappearing, and the little girl was gone from my arms, the little boys disappeared, and Pogue vanished.

Then it turned back to black.

I collapsed and said, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Then everything started turning back to white, and I then the air happened again, and I blinked, and opened my eyes.

I was in the hospital, Pogue had his arms wrapped around my waist with his head on mine.

Caleb was asleep on the couch with Sarah on his lap, and her legs on Reid's lap who was next to them. Tyler was lying diagonal, and Kate was lying on his chest.

I sighed, and grabbed the TV remote turning it on to a random channel, and watching some soap opera.

After a while Reid started to stir, and I looked at him, and said, "Hey sleepy-head."

His eyes snapped open, and he said, "CHRIS! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Pogue woke up from the yelling, and said, "Chris you're awake."

I smiled and said, "Yeah."

I then kissed him, and he smiled and said, "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you too."

I leaned my head on his chest, and soon everyone woke up, and once they all finished fusing over me, and soon Pogue and I were allowed to leave.

After changing we all went to Caleb and I's house, and we had a giant movie marathon that lasted until 4am.

We of course didn't go to school the next day, and mom found us in the living room with popcorn everywhere (popcorn fight) and Reid on the floor, Caleb and Sarah on the loveseat, Tyler and Kate sprawled out on one of the couches, and me halfway on Pogue on the couch with his arms wrapped around me.

The rest of the year went by in a blur, Caleb, Tyler, Reid, Sarah, Kate, Pogue and I, passing the finals with flying colors, and we haven't seen Chase since that night.

I ended up going to Stanford, and Pogue went to the Stanford technical college right next to it, we had a little boy name Ryan, and years later later I got pregnant again. (Coincidence much. I think not!)

But anyways, Tyler, Caleb, Sarah, and Kate went to Harvard College. Reid went to Harvard Law since he loved arguments and he always won. Reid got a girlfriend (finally,) named Bridget at Harvard Law that was girl version of him.

But we all ended up happy and well as cheesy as it sounds…

We all lived Happily Ever After.

_**The End**_

* * *

**AN: Well, that's the end. :(**

**I'm probably going to do another Covenant Fanfiction again. Don't worry. It's probably going to be all of the Boys/OC.**

**While doing this story I have finished 6 stories. So if you want, check those out. But, when i get that fanfiction started I'll tell you all, and then you can look at it if you want.**

**Well goodbye all of my Covenant, Why Me? Readers.**

**I hope you enjoyed.  
**

**Please Review!**


End file.
